


Starfleet Matchmaking

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, matchmaking Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: The Reader goes on a blind date that turns out to be with James T. Kirk!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the Star Trek Reader Insert Collection I'm splitting into individual works.

The Information Paperwork was twelve pages long and you groaned at how many questions there were, hurling the PADD down when you'd finally finished and hit enter.

"They need this much to find us a compatible husband prospect??" You complained to your friend Amy. The two of you were entered in the Starfleet Partner Match, having reached 30 and despaired of finding a man the conventional way.

Might as well give it a try, you'd thought. Couldn't be worse than the last two blind dates you'd been on. Living on a Starbase for the last five years, you'd had surprisingly poor luck in the dating area and now that you were back on Earth, you'd been too busy re-establishing friendships and working to look seriously. 

"Well, yeah. It's kind of important to know preferences to have any sort of chance of making a successful match," Amy said, brushing a lock of red hair away from her face. She'd gone along with it partly for moral support, partly for curiosity. 

"What did you put?" You asked curiously.

"Under the musts, definitely "has to be a male over six feet". I'm tired of being taller than my dates." 

Amy was a statuesque five feet ten inches and wanted to be able to look up to someone for a change. You, on the other hand were a hair over five feet three inches, but found shorter men to be insufferable, for some reason, though you hadn't marked a specific height on the preferences. 

"I put blue eyes, energetic, and personable," you commented. "At this point, I'm just hoping it's not a complete disaster. Ten years ago, I had super high idealistic standards for a guy, now, I just want to find a good one."

"I feel you, Y/N," Amy sympathized. "But you didn't settle for less, like I've seen happen to old friends. What age range did you check?"

"Thirty to forty," you replied. "I wouldn't mind if he falls in the older part of that range. Older men do have an appeal to me now."

"I noticed," she said dryly. "Well, in a week or so, they'll have the results and we'll get to meet the candidates. Here's hoping for good luck. 

The next week, Captain James T. Kirk and his best friend Dr. Leonard McCoy were waiting nervously for the arrival of their prospective dates. 

"There are about a million ways this could go horribly, terribly wrong," Bones griped. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. She'll take one look at me and run for the hills."

"Aw, Bones. You just have to ease up on the scowl a little, that's all," Jim encouraged him. "What's is gonna hurt anyway? We've tried finding people the usual way and haven't had any luck. At least this way, there's a better chance of meeting someone who has similar goals and interests." 

Jim had had several unfortunate romantic dalliances end due to transfers and his devotion to the Enterprise. 

He was hoping to NOT end up as a captain hopelessly married to a ship. The Enterprise was great, but a man got lonely after a while. So, here they were, sitting at Starfleet Headquarters waiting to find where and when they'd meet the ladies. 

Jim's PADD dinged and he read the message on the screen. 

"Well, I'm going to the commons, by the Founder's statue."

A moment later, Bones received his own summons. 

"I'm headed to the same general area, only the Kelvin statue. Nice, non-threatening, public place all things considered. If she turns out to be a serial killer, you'll hear me screaming for help."

Jim laughed. "You're hopeless, Bones. Let's go." 

 

When you saw the one and only Captain James Tiberius Kirk coming toward you, your stomach did several flip-flops and you caught your breath. Surely the great captain wasn't resorting to a match-making service? It was well known that pretty much any sentient being would fall at his feet. Maybe he was just passing by.

"Lieutenant Commander Y/L/N?" He asked, destroying your theory. You looked down and saw the name you'd been sent. Sure enough, it was Captain Kirk they'd set you up with. Dang it, he was even taller in person. You swallowed hard and summoned a smile, telling yourself firmly NOT to act like an idiot. 

"Yes," you said in what you hoped was a friendly tone. "Nice to meet you, Captain Kirk. This is a......surprise, I must say. I never thought a famous hero like yourself would need the assistance of Starfleet's services."

The blue eyes twinkled at you and your stomach flipped again. 

"You'd be surprised. I've found there's a vast difference between the number of people who merely want to see if I live up to my reputation" (he made a face) "and those who could consider life with a starship captain. After all, I'm leaving again on a mission next year." 

He looked closely at you, but not in an offensive manner, more like he was trying to place you. 

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Recently assigned planetside?" 

"Yes, I've been on the Yorktown for six years. Came home three months ago. I'm Waiting to see which ship I'll get assigned." 

"Which division are you?"

"Science. I'm an astronomer." 

"Cool. That's a field that'll never get old. All those new stars to find and chart, old ones going supernova, vast expanses..." he got a dreamy look in his eye and you put a positive mark in your mental checkbox. 

A guy who loved space so much couldn't be as bad as he'd been painted by critics and gossips. You'd met some of his crew on the Yorktown while they'd been waiting on the Enterprise rebuild and had been stunned at how much they loved their Captain. Despite saving the world twice and a whole Starbase, he still was viewed as mostly lucky and a bit crazy by some--people who didn't know him.

"Which is why I'm hoping to get a posting on a starship soon," you added. "I've had my fill of being stationary." 

"And of being single, I take it?" Jim added.

"Yep. At least this way, you know they'll match you with someone who has similar goals," you explained. "I've heard for Captains, the pool is even smaller, given the rank requirements."

"True. And a lot of people can't take the stress that comes with loving one, which is why so many captains are divorced or never marry. I must warn you right now, I do tend to be in the thick of things a lot, so if you're looking for stress-free, I'm not the man you're looking for." 

It was your turn to give him a searching look, requiring you to crane your neck a bit. This clearly wasn't the cocky, careless, Kirk from eight years ago. He was no less handsome, but in a more mature way and oh, those eyes!! 

"If I couldn't deal with danger-loving Captains, I wouldn't be here talking to you," you told him. "Plus, You're the first guy I've met that hasn't made any short jokes right off the bat. Refreshing." 

Jim grinned and it was gorgeous. 

"If that's the first thing a guy comments on, well, he's an idiot. Do they not even bother to look at your face? Very pretty."

You felt your face flush at the complement, delivered in a lower pitch that made you tingle a bit. 

"Not bad, yourself, Captain," you said lightly. "I admit I put blue eyes as one of my preferences and they picked the bluest pair they could find. Are you sure you're all human?"

"Yeah. It's another part of the Kirk legacy, I guess." Jim said sheepishly. You wondered just how heavily that legacy had weighed on him throughout his career and how it had shaped him into the man he was now. Hopefully, he'd one day feel comfortable telling you.

Jim, meanwhile, was already planning how he'd convince Spock they'd need you for the astronomy department. If he wasn't mistaken, there were still several openings in that area. He was very interested in your dark eyes and smile, not to mention your field of study.

"So, it's a date, then?" He asked hopefully.

You smiled and shook his hand. 

"It's a date, Captain."

 

Afterward you texted Amy. 

"How's it going? I think my date can be considered a success!"

"Not so hot at first," she responded. "He seemed like a total grump killjoy. Once you get him talking though, he's not bad. Pretty darn hot. Agreed to meet again. Says his name's Leonard. Who did you get?"

"Captain Kirk."

"WHAT?? I demand details!"

"He's nice and charming and really, really smart. And gorgeous. Come over and I'll tell you the rest."

"On my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Starfleet Matchmaking 3: Jim/Reader sequel

The first date with Jim Kirk went surprisingly well, so well in fact that there was another date and then another and another and pretty soon, the two of you were very smitten. Your shared love of the stars had first helped you click, and as you grew to know each other, you found you complimented each other quite well. Your mismatched heights led to many jokes and people wondering why you didn't go for someone closer to your height. 

You just shrugged it off because Jim was worth the extra neck craning and tiptoeing it took to kiss him. He didn't act bored when you were talking about work, he knew what jokes were and were not funny, and he was very supportive, completely unlike the negative image people painted of him.

"Guess what, Y/N?" He asked one day, popping into your office unexpectedly.   
You looked up from your project to see a grinning Kirk standing there, PADD in hand. 

"What's up, Jim?" You replied, wondering what had him so excited. 

He touched a button on his PADD and yours dinged, signaling he'd sent you a file.

Curious, you picked up the device and opened the file, eyes widening as you realized what it was.

"Jim! I get a position on the Enterprise for the five year mission? I thought the chances of that weren't great, considering what you told me last month." 

He shook his head. 

"Apparently, there another opening came up and Spock felt you had the best qualifications for the job, which means he was really impressed with you. High praise from a Vulcan."

"I guess all those nerve-wrecking interviews paid off then," you said with a sigh of relief. You really had been dreading being separated from him for five years, thinking you'd be assigned to the USS Cooper. 

"They sure did," he agreed, looking extremely pleased. You launched yourself out of your chair and into Jim's arms, gleeful at the fantastic news that boded well for both your personal and professional life. He was tall enough that your head just fit at his breastbone and you relished the familiar feel of the dress jacket against your cheek. 

"Bones will be fiendishly delighted," you commented. "He thinks it's hysterical that we're still together and hasn't let up on his adorable couple comments." 

Jim snorted. "Like he's one to talk. I heard rumors he's seeing Amy again on the sly. You might make mention of that next time he tries to give you crap about us."

Your smile grew wider. Bones and Amy were doing this weird on again, off again dance that confused most people, but seemed to work for them. Leonard seemed to really like her, but occasionally had moments when he got spooked by the reality of being in a relationship again. If they were back together, that was a very good sign and you looked forward to returning the snide remarks.

"I sure will," you confirmed. "By the way, my parents are still begging me to bring you along for a visit sometime. I think we'd better do it before we leave, don't you?"

Jim gulped. He was pretty nervous about this, but knew you were right. 

"Yeah. So which one's more threatening?" He asked. 

"My dad. Mom is too excited that I actually have a quality boyfriend to get all menacing, but she'll slip in a passive aggressive warning somewhere, then immediately ply you with offers of baked goods." 

"Doesn't sound too bad," Jim said cautiously, perking up at the mention of tasty sweets. 

Well, he wasn't quite so certain when he was sweating under the questions of your interested parents a month later. 

"So, Kirk, how did you meet my daughter?" Your dad asked. 

You looked at Jim and shared a sheepish look. You hadn't yet admitted to using the dating service yet and weren't sure how they'd react. At Jim's unspoken question, you nodded to indicate he should tell the truth.

"Well, Starfleet has a service to pair up officers with compatible partners and we got paired up, decided to meet, went on a date, and the rest is history." 

Your dad's face was priceless. 

"Really? You're kidding, right? The Captain Kirk using a dating service? What has the world come to?"

Jim blushed and shrugged. 

"I signed up on a whim to try to encourage my friend to do it, since he hadn't dated in a while and what do you know, I meet a lovely astronomer." 

He bestowed his crinkly-eyed grin on you and you smiled back. Your dad looked stunned.

"That's..... really surprising. I thought you'd declared you'd never use such a thing, honey," he told you. 

"Changed my mind," you said simply. "Decided to take a gamble and it paid off big time." 

"Looks like it did, judging by the way he looks at you," your mom put in. She'd instantly taken to Jim and he'd reciprocated with due praise for her giant cookies. 

"And you're okay with his job, dear? Captains have a nose for danger, you know." (Especially Jim was left unsaid.)

"It's not a easy aspect, but he was absolutely made for his role and I'm going to support that, like he does with me," you said.

"So you're in it for the long haul then?" Your dad pressed Jim. He was well aware of the captain's checkered history when it came to relationships and wasn't going to just let him off easy. You tended up and looked nervously at Jim.

"For as long as Y/N wants me around, yes I am," Jim answered seriously. There was a silent moment where they held each other's gaze and then your dad nodded. You took a relieved breath, glad this part was over. 

"Well, son, I wish you all the best, but don't think being out in space will protect you from the consequences should you hurt her." 

"Understood, sir." Jim responded, not looking offended at all. You were glad you'd given him a heads up about this and he took it all in stride.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about we eat?" Your mom suggested and you gladly followed her to the kitchen. It was a pleasant time, talking about your hopes and plans for the five year mission and your parents teasing Jim about his towering size, compared to your entire family. 

"When Betsy broke, he got me a really nice replacement," you told them. (Betsy was your old faithful step stool that you'd had since childhood.) 

"It's really nice stained wood with my name carved in it and everything. Folds up for storage so I can take it with me on the ship." 

You showed them a picture and they were suitably impressed. What you didn't tell them was that it was also the exact perfect height for you to stand on and kiss Jim goodnight with no neck craning. The man was a sly genius, after all. 

"What do you think, handsome?" You asked Jim when you were saying goodnight. 

"I think you've got a pretty awesome family. Had to be to create someone as incredible as you." 

"You flatterer," you mumbled against his chest. "Love you, babe," he returned. 

You thought about writing Starfleet a thank you note for their impeccable taste in pairing you up with him. This was going to be a fantastic journey and you couldn't wait to boldly go out into the black with him.


End file.
